The Stablehand
by Roctan
Summary: Ruby Rose is a simple stable hand who wishes nothing more then to become a knight. However, in this kingdom women are not allowed to become knights. So she was content where she was. Until a visit by the Queen and Princess turns her life completely upside down. Medieval RWBY AU.
1. Little Red

**_Those who don't know  
The value of loyalty  
_** _ **Will never understand  
The cost of betrayal.**_

* * *

It was another grueling day. Just like the one before, the one before that, the one before that, the one before that, and the one before that. You get the idea.

Life as a stable hand wasn't easy. Running here and there feeding the horses, getting them ready to ride, cleaning out the stables, and calming down the horses when one got to rowdy was only a tiny part of the list of things that needed doing. Not to mention fixing saddles and harnesses that fell into disarray along with the other various equipment that people seemed to neglect. It was indeed hard work, but for young Ruby Rose their was no other job she would rather do. Well there was but since women weren't allowed to become knights she was content where she was.

Working for the most renown stable master in the entire kingdom. Stable master Ozpin. He was a mysterious fellow. Most of the time he seemed weird, disconnected. As if he wasn't fully there. However, he did have an air of concern for all his stable hands. He always made sure they where doing alright. If they weren't he did everything he could to fix it.

Most of the stable hands, like Ruby, had lived on the streets. Ozpin had found them starving and half dead. That's when he took them in and gave them a second chance at life.

Of course that didn't always work out. There were people like Mercury. The boy was the last person Ozpin brought in. It was around six months ago. Once Mercury was up and in good shape he started stealing from the other stable hands. As soon as Ozpin caught wind of this the boy was back on the streets. That was in the past though and right now it was no concern to any of them.

Ruby was just about done with her last task for the day when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Little Red, How was your day been?"

Spinning on her heel Ruby saw Ozpin. His gray hair and cane marking his presence.

"Oh Stable Master, Its been well, thank you. How was yours sir?"

Ozpin thought a long moment before speaking.

"As well as any other. Now red can I ask a favor from you?" Ozpin was a kind man, but Ruby knew he was only being polite by asking. He would ask the favor no matter what she said.

"Of course, sir." Ruby replied.

"I've been informed that her Majesty and her Highness wish to go riding in the morning. I need someone to get Sparks and Allie prepared for them. Since no one else is here I'd be grateful if that someone was you."

Ruby hadn't even realized that all the other stable hands had gone home. It was slightly shocking.

"Of course sir. When can I expect them in the morning?"

"All they said was early. Now I must go. Duty calls, and thank you Little Red." With a light tap of his cane the stable master walked away.

Ruby sat down on an upturned bucket. Sometimes she forgot that this was the stable the royal family trusted with it horses. She was not looking forward to this.

To say Ruby hated the royal family was a lie. She loved them like any loyal subject. She just couldn't understand how they could sit up in their castle with their expensive silk clothes and big feasts while people down in the streets starved.

Alas, there was nothing she could do except prepare the horses for tomorrow. Because when the royal family said early they usually meant just as the sun was rising. She also knew that Ozpin expected her to stay up all night just so she didn't miss them.

letting out a small sigh Ruby leaned back. It was going to be a long night.

It was dawn before Ruby had realized it. She had managed to keep busy with inane tasks. She had long since prepared the horses. It wasn't until she saw the Queen and the princess did her brain kick back on.

At first she was enthralled by them. Their immaculate silk clothing as white as the purest snow. In the early hours of the morning it was almost blinding. Both queen and princess were stunningly beautiful. However, Ruby's eye was draw more to the princess. Her hair was as white as her clothes. She had a slender body and the most beautiful blue eye's she'd ever seen. The only thing that marred her beauty was a scare over her left eye.

Hurrying across the stable yard she met them halfway. Giving a very respectful bow she greeted them.

"Your Majesty, your Highness." That was among the many things Ozpin had taught her. How to properly interact with royalty. Bow first, greet them with the appropriate titles, and then wait for them to speak.

"We sent word ahead to Stable Master Ozpin that we wanted to take a ride today. Where is everyone?" The queen spoke softly and slowly.

"Everyone but myself is sleeping, but I have your horses ready for you your majesty." Ruby replied.

Something about Ruby must have peaked the Queens interest, because instead of ordering her to the horses she began to ask questions.

"What is your name if I may ask?" Ruby was slightly taken back by the question. She didn't expect the Queen to take any interest in her at all.

"They call me Little Red, your Majesty."

"Little Red? Is that your given name?"

"No your Majesty, All stable hands are given a nickname. Its sort of tradition ma'am."

The question seemed to satisfy the Queen. She moved to ask another but was stopped by the princess.

"Mom can we please go? I wish to be back before most of the people wake." Her voice was also soft, but it had a sharper edge to it.

"Of course dear. To the horses please."

Bowing low before turning around Ruby lead them to their waiting horses. Once the Queen and the Princess were saddled up and all square away they rode off.

Ruby's eye's followed them all the way. Queen Schnee and her daughter Princess Weiss. It was the first time Ruby had actually spoken to anyone of the royal family. She hadn't realized until now that she had been shaking. Ruby sat down to regain her nerves. Then she realized she'd have to do it again when they returned. It also slowly dawned on her that she might have stolen one to many glances at the Princess. She just hoped no one noticed.

* * *

The Queen and the princess rode in mostly silence. It wasn't until they made it out of the city walls did they speak.

"So what do you think of that stable hand?" The Queen asked.

"I don't think I like her. She was eying me the whole time we were there." The Princess replied. She didn't sound even remotely happy.

"Well you're a princess dear. It's to be expected people will gawk." The Queen stifled a laugh.

"Yes, but this was different."

"Well I for one like her. She must be very loyal to stay up all night for us."

"How do you know she stayed up all night? She might have just woken up early." The Princess still wasn't amused, and she wasn't enjoying this useless conversation.

"Did you see how she looked. Dark circles under the eyes, messed up hair, and she was very dirty. No doubt from the work day before. If she was cleaned up she might actually look pretty." The Queen sounded as if she was thinking on an idea.

"Mother, I know that tone. What are you thinking?" The Princess turned her head to look at her mother.

"Well you did say you needed a new personal servant." The Queen said.

"Oh no. I'm not having some dirty stable hand that probably doesn't even know how to read as my servant." The idea simply repulsed her.

"Maybe that's exactly what you need. She's very loyal, and after the last one we must be careful who we pick." The Queen's voiced lowered at the end.

The memory of the incident still sicken Weiss. She put her hand unconsciously over her scared eye. Her last Servant had betrayed her, and tried to kill her. Luckily she failed and only left a scare, but that was the moment that made the princess realize how dangerous her life was.

"Still I don't want some dirty stable hand. I want someone that is smart. They at least need to be able to read." The Princess' tone was one that ended conversations, but this was her mother she was talking to.

"You must not be so picky my child, but I will find you a servant that can read if that is what you want." With that the conversation died and they rode on in silence.

* * *

After Ruby could walk again she decided she needed a bath. The other stable hands wouldn't be up for another few hours and she reckoned she had enough time before the Queen came back.

It was a quick bath. Just long enough to get the dirt out of her hair. Getting out of the bath she opted to put on her slightly better clothes. The ones that weren't stained and full of holes. They still weren't that nice, but as a stable hand they were the best she could do. Looking, and feeling, much better Ruby returned to the stable yard.

It wasn't the long before the other stable hands started dragging themselves to work. First came a red head named Pyrrha. Everyone called her Amazon. Ruby liked Pyrrha she was very friendly.

Then came Amazon's boyfriend Jaune. He was nicknamed Vomit boy. Not the nicest nickname but he didn't seem to mind. How he got Pyrrha though was beyond Ruby.

Two others came after them. Nora and Ren. They were nicknamed Pancakes and Shadow. It was obvious to her about Ren's nickname. The boy was a literal shadow sometimes. He always seemed to appear out of no where and disappear just as easily. Nora's nickname however, was a bit more confusing. Every time she asked someone they just made a face and said they didn't want to remember the night it happen. Ruby finally gave up when she realized she'd never know what happen.

Finally, out walked her favorite stable hand. Yang, or Blondie as was her nickname, was Ruby's half sister. Seeing her she ran to give her a hug. Her sister returned the hug excitedly.

"Ruby, you didn't come to bed last night. I was worried." The blonde girl said.

"Sorry Yang. I stayed up all night out here. Ozpin needed me to prepare the horses for the Queen and Princess." Ruby let go of Yang to see her face. It was one of understanding. She had once gotten the task of prepping the royal family's horses.

"Well why didn't you come get me? I could have helped." Yang protested.

"I was fine on my own. No point in us both being tired." Just then Ruby let out a long yawn.

"Alright little sis. Hey I'll take some of your morning rounds so you can rest until the royal folks are back." Smiling Yang strode off without another word from Ruby. She was not gonna let the younger girl argue.

So Ruby did what her sister suggested and relaxed. She made sure though to keep her eye on the north rode were the Queen and her daughter would return.

It wasn't but another hour before she saw to horses coming down the road. Jumping from where she was sitting Ruby darted to meet them. once they reached the stable yard she bowed low then took the reins on the horse.

Without so much as a second glance the princess set off to the castle. The Queen however stuck around.

"Little Red would you please answer a question." Her voice made it more of a statement then a question. "Can you read?"

Ruby wasn't sure why the Queen wanted to know, but she answered non the less. Ozpin's voice in the back of the head. Never say no to the Queen.

"Yes ma'am I can. Stable Master Ozpin takes it upon himself to teach every stable hand how to read and write." Ruby said as politely as she could.

"Oh so you can write as well." The Queen thought a moment longer. Then without another word set off.

"So little Red, what did the Queen find so interesting about you?" a voice behind Ruby asked.

Spinning she faced Jaune.

"I don't know Vomit boy. I dont know." was all Ruby said. She was deep in thought herself and wasn't paying attention to him.

Why did the Queen take interest in her? Ruby had seen the way she normally treated stable hands. It was mean. It was like she simply didn't care. So why ask questions about her? It wasn't until She heard Ozpin's voice calling did she snap out of it. Hurrying to join the other stable hands that had already gathered in front of the Stable Master.

"As some of you may know her Highness' birthday is tomorrow, and as always there is to be a parade. We need all of are white mares prepped for that. Good day to you all." Just like Ozpin short, swift, and to the point.

"Damn it." A voice said beside Ruby. "that's fifteen horses."

Right. Ruby had forgotten how many there were hear. Thirty-two horses in all. In Ruby's opinion way to many for the stable, but they made it work. Ozpin often had to do the work the stable hands didn't have enough time to finish. He always got it done no matter how much it was. No one knew how. With how old they guessed Ozpin to be they were surprised at how much he could do.

"Well no point in milling about. Let's get to work everyone." Call Yang. She was sort of like the mom of the group. Always making sure everyone was okay. Always helping everyone even at her own expense. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for them, and at this point there wasn't anything that any of them wouldn't do for her. They were a family, albeit a very rowdy one at times.

So everyone set off to do there jobs for the day. Everyone taking extra care with the white horse that were to be in the parade. All in all the rest of the day went by smoothly. Though Ruby knew tomorrow was gonna be very hectic.

Parade days always were.

* * *

 **So another new story. Even though I haven't finished even one of the other three. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Stable hand. I just really got an inkling to write a medieval type story. I know it won't old up to ones like The White Rose of Vermilion, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.  
**

 **Also as a side note for the people that are already following me. I'm sorry for my small absence I was on vacation with some family. I tried but there was no way of getting out of it. Also another chapter of confusing times coming within the day or tomorrow. Anyways folks that is all for now.  
**

 **Until the darkness comes  
-Roctan**


	2. Never Say No

**_Life is full of surprises  
It is our job to make  
Sure we are prepared_** _ **  
Because if we aren't  
We could mess up everything  
**_

* * *

So the day came all the stable hands hated. Princess Weiss' birthday. They didn't hate it because of the Princess herself. They hated it because of the huge parade that always came with it.

It was early morning now and it was nothing but chaos. Stable hands ran every which way getting all the horses saddled up or harnessed to the carriages. Representatives of the King and Queen sat about making sure every little detail was right. To be truthful they were just in the way. All the stable hands knew exactly what they were doing and if the representatives would get out of their way it would go a lot faster. People Ruby had no idea who they were ran back and forth seemingly doing nothing. Ozpin was in the middle of the stable yard instructing his stable hands. In short chaos.

In the middle of this chaos no one seemed to noticed when the Queen arrived. No one except Ruby. Ruby, for some reason she wasn't sure about, ran to greet her.

"Your Majesty." Ruby said after she bowed.

"Ah Little Red. How are things coming along for the parade?" The Queen asked looking past Ruby at the mass chaos. "they seem a bit bad."

"Not at all, your Majesty. Things are coming along well. If you want I can show you to Ozpin, Ma'am." Ruby offered her this more so she could get back to work.

"That would be appreciated. I wish to speak to him."

Ruby bowed again before turning around. She began making her way to Ozpin making sure to stay out of the path of the rushing workers. Ruby finally made it to Ozpin.

"Stable Master. Her Majesty wishes a word with you." She said politely.

"Of course. What do you need, my Queen?" Ozpin said in his usual low voice.

Ruby found it interesting. Ozpin didn't seem to bend to the Queen like most people did. He stood firm and unmoving as if the presence of royalty didn't effect him at all. It was like the Queen to him was just any other person.

"Ozpin, are you sure this will be ready for the parade?"

"Yes it will, but if I may say your representatives are in the way of my stable hands. If they were gone it would go much more quickly, Your Majesty." Ozpin's tone was a respectful one, but there was annoyance seeping through.

"You know I can not do that Ozpin." The Queen said.

Ozpin didn't reply. He only stared at the Queen for a long moment. His gazed was matched by her's as she stared back at him. Then they both let out a small laugh.

"You are the same as always Ozpin." The Queen mused.

"As are you, Ma'am." Ozpin replied.

"Now I have another matter to talk to you about alone. Meet me in your office when you can." with that the Queen walked off to the stable yards tower.

Ruby was amazed at the conversation between the two, and Ozpin must have picked up on it. He spoke without turning to face her.

"I've known the King and Queen for a long time. Before either of them sat upon the throne. Those were much simpler times." His voice sounded strained. Like an old man telling a very old tell. It sounded almost wishful as if he wanted that time back.

"Well better not keep her waiting." He said as he made his way to the tower.

It was a surprise to hear Ozpin talk about his past. It was something he rarely did. Nevertheless Ruby couldn't focus on that now. She had work to do.

* * *

They were finally done. All the preparations were complete, and now all they had to do was wait for the Princess and King to arrive. Once they did they would set off for the parade. It normally took them all day to go through the entire city. Of course the only took the major roads, but it still took awhile. So the stable hands had some time to relax. Which is what all of them were doing. They all sat around in the stable hands quarters. The quarters was the towers basement.

"Why do they have to have a stupid parade for her birthday every year?" The blonde haired boy complained as he flopped on to his bed.

"Cause she's a princess, Vomit-boy. Plus her parents think she's the best thing in the world to ever happen." Yang groaned from her spot. She was on her bed hanging upside down.

"I'm with Vomit-boy on this one. It's to much work." Nora said. She wasn't on her bed like the rest of them. In fact she never made it to her bed. She was just laying face first in the middle of the room.

"Nora, please get off the floor." Ren said from his corner. The quiet boy was the only one to call Nora by her real name.

"No." was her simple reply.

"Well I for one think its nice that her parents go to such lengths to celebrate their daughter." The red haired amazon said.

"It's still to much work." Groaned Yang again. That was when she noticed the silence of the only member that hadn't yet spoken. "Hey, Red what do you think?"

Ruby was caught off guard. She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. She had been deep in her own thoughts.

"I don't know." Ruby mumbled.

"What where you thinking about?" Yang caught on quick why she wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing. I just went blank for a minute." Ruby quickly tried to cover it up. If she admitted that she was thinking about the princess it would end in embarrassment.

"Thinking about someone weren't you, Red?" Yang's devilish grin was plastered on her face.

"N-no I wasn't." Ruby's stutter told it all.

Yang had caught it. Ruby had caught it. They all caught it. It was over for pure Little Red. Standing up Yang walked over to her sister, threw her arm around her, and grinned.

"So who was it? Was it one of the extras that were down at the stables today? Or is it that cute boy down at the market? Or is it Shadow or Vomit-boy?" Yang's face suddenly got serious. "It's not them is it, because Vomit-boy's got Amazon and Shadow and Pancakes are together."

"We're not together-together." Nora said from the floor.

"No. No. It's not them." Ruby said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pyrrha physically relax.

"Then it is the cute boy down at the market! what's his name again? Neptune or something like that."

"No its not him either." Ruby was trying to delay it. Trying to find a good excuse or way out. However, there simply wasn't one. She knew Yang would list ever single person in the kingdom before she gave up.

"Then who?" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby mumbled something not loud enough for anyone to hear her.

"Who? Red you gotta speak up."

"The Princess." Ruby said again.

Everybody in the room was dead silent. They were shocked for multiply reasons. First, Ruby was thinking about the princess while she was nothing but a stable hand. Second, They weren't quite sure if Ruby just admitted she was gay or not.

The silence was almost killing Ruby. She began to shift uncomfortably with everyone's eyes on her. It was Yang who reacted first. Giving her a big hug and smiling.

"So that's why you were never interested in Neptune." Yang said. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't know how any of you would react." Ruby said returning the hug.

"Red, did you really think we would care?" Ren said appearing beside them.

"Shadow is right. Have we ever gave you the impression that we would stop being your friends cause of it?" Pyrrha said walking up to stand next to them.

"None of you mind?" Ruby asked. everyone one shook their head no.

"See Rubes. Nothing to be afraid of." Yang said.

"Indeed, Your sister is right Little Red." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Ozpin.

"We live in a very understanding kingdom. The majority of the people here would not care about your preference. Including the King and Queen." Ozpin paused a moment then continued. "Now Little Red I must speak to you in my office." Without another word he disappear.

Everyone shared a concerned look. No one knew what he wanted of course, but the last time he call someone to his office like that was when Mercury got booted back out on to the streets. Not wanting to waste time Ruby set off after him.

When she made it to his office she noticed it was smaller then she had imagined. It had a simple desk in the middle with a couple bookshelves. The stable master himself sat behind the desk.

"Little Red, do you like working here as one of my stable hands?" Ozpin's voice gave away nothing.

"Of course, sir." Ruby was slightly worried where this was going. It didn't sound good.

"Is there any other job you would rather do?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Truthfully sir, I would rather be a knight. My father was a part of the city guard and he use to tell me all sorts of stories about them. I always wanted to be just like them. I begged him to teach me how to use a sword." Ruby's voice caught in her throat. Talking about her parents was always difficult.

"But you know women are not allowed to become knights." Ozpin said.

"Yes I do. That is why I am here. I love the horses and the people I work with. I can't imagine doing anything else now." It was true. Ruby may have only worked as a stable hand for little over a year, but that was all she could imagine doing now.

"Ruby, I like you. You are one of the best stable hands I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. That is why I will remind you of the warning that I gave you once you first arrived. You can negotiate with the King. You may be able to convince the Princess. However, never say no to the Queen." Ozpin's voice was serious. More serious then Ruby had ever heard it. It was almost terrifying.

"Of course, sir." Was all Ruby managed.

"You may go. I don't want to take up anymore of your time." Ozpin said.

Quietly Ruby left the room. She didn't hear what Ozpin said next.

"Because soon you won't have much time for even yourself."

* * *

Ruby Raced down the tower steps. Almost running into two people on the way down. She had never heard Ozpin sound like that, and why did he decide now to remind her of that warning? Well it didn't matter now. Ruby just wanted to get back and tell the others nothing bad happen.

When she returned to the stable hands quarters everyone was waiting for her.

"Red what happen?" Most of them said as soon as they saw her.

"Nothing bad happen guys. Ozpin just wanted to talk." Ruby explained most of what happened. She purposefully left out the warning.

"Well alright if it wasn't anything bad. I thing we should all just relax until the parade comes back around." Yang said happily. Everyone agreed.

* * *

It was almost sun down before the parade was finished. As soon as they got back the stable hands set to work. Getting everything back in order after the parade was no where near the chaos of that morning. Plus no one was in their way so it went much faster.

They unsaddled the horses, put each of them back in their stables, and move the carriages off to their correct spots as well. It was well past sun down before they where finished. Even with it being faster it still took time.

Once they were done all of them retired to the quarters. Except for Ruby. She stayed up a while longer thinking about what Ozpin said. The way he spoke was an ill omen. She didn't like it one bit.

"You didn't tell us everything Ozpin said did you?" Yang said behind Ruby. Of course Yang would come look for her.

Ruby only shook her head.

"What did he say that's bothering you?"

"It's not what he said. Its how he said it. I've never heard him so serious." Ruby reply her voice low.

"Hey don't worry about it now little sis. Let's go to bed." Yang put her arm around Ruby and led her back to the tower.

* * *

The next day was considerably better. Working kept her from thinking to much and nothing exciting happened. That was until someone spotted the Queen walking down from the castle. Pyrrha was the one that went to greet her. After a very short conversation the Queen went to the tower to talk to Ozpin.

It was an hour before she came out, and instead of going back to the castle she walked to where Ruby was working.

"Hello again, Little Red." The Queen said as she approached.

"Your Majesty." Ruby said as she gave a low bow.

"I get straight to the point of why I am here. I want to offer you a job." She paused for Ruby.

"A job, Ma'am?"

"Yes. My daughter is in desperate need of a new personal servant. I would like that to be you." The Queen didn't give her time to respond this time. "it will be much better pay then working here."

Ruby thought back to last night, and what Ozpin had just reminded her. Never say no to the Queen.

"I would have to talk to Oz-"

"I already have. He is completely okay with it." The Queen cut Ruby off.

So that's what it was all about. Ruby really saw no other choice. She just nodded her head yes.

"Excellent. Let us go." The Queen turned on her heel and began making her way to the castle with Ruby in tow.

All the other stable hands gave her looks of amazement and confusion. All she could do was shrug and follow The Queen up to the castle.

As they approached the castle Ruby couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

 **Holy crap, I can't believe the amount of support this story has gotten already. Thank you guys so much.**

 **So here is chapter two I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and except to see chapter three pretty soon. Like within a day or two. All the support is really making want to write so much more of this story.**

 **And for those wondering about the update schedule for this let me just say I will update it as often as I can. It will most likely just be once or twice a week depending on how much time I get. Thank y'all again for all of the support and reviews.**

 **Until the darkness comes.  
-Roctan**


	3. Weiss' Servant

_**Rule number two:  
Never say you're sorry  
**_ ** _It is a sign of weakness_**

* * *

Ruby's first thought when she reached the castle was one of amazement. It was even bigger then she had thought. When they stepped through the front gate they entered a courtyard. Guards were posted on the walls and either side of the door that led into the castle itself. The court yard itself was fairly plan. It was just a wide open area.

The Queen led Ruby passed the courtyard and through the entrance. When they passed the guards Ruby saw them throw their fists over their hearts in the typical salute. Ruby knew it was only for the Queen, but she pretended it was for her too.

The inside of the Castle amazed Ruby even further. The floors were solid white marble and the ceiling stretched higher then Ruby thought possible.

"Yes very impressive isn't it." The Queen said happily.

"I never seen something like this." Ruby said in her amazement.

The Queen laughed and moved on. Lending Ruby down what felt like a maze of hallways and passages. When they finally reach their destination Ruby was sure there was no way she could find the exit again.

"This is the servants quarters." The Queen said pointing at the door. She pushed it open to reveal a room with several beds lined up on each wall. Only one person was there. A black haired cat faunas stood with her hands behind her back as if waiting for someone.

"This is Blake Belladonna. She is the head servant, and she will teach you every thing you need to know. You have until tomorrow to learn." The Queen did not wait for a reply. Instead she turned and walked out of them room closing he door behind her.

"Well we better get started. If you only have one day this is going to be difficult."

"How much is there to learn?" Ruby asked nervously.

"It's mostly just learning your way around the castle, but as I'm sure you noticed walking here. It is a very big castle."

"Yeah so how am I going to learn the entire place in a day?"

"Well I'm only going to show you what you absolutely have to know. Kitchen, Weiss room, dinning hall, and the other few important places. The rest of the castle will have to wait till later."

Ruby gave a small nod. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do this. This whole place had to have more confusing hallways the a labyrinth.

"Let's go. We can't waste anymore time." Blake said while walking out the door.

The next couple of hours was Blake showing Ruby the paths she had to take from one point or another. They went through them multiply times to better the chance of her remembering. She was sure she could get to the kitchen and Weiss room just fine. The dinning hall was a little difficult, but she mostly had it down. Now they were walking the path to the library.

Most servants had no need to know where it was, but sense Ruby would be Weiss' servant she would mostly be fetching books all day. Blake explained how Weiss was still being schooled so she needed the books to studied different subjects. Most of it however was on how to better rule the kingdom.

"So Ruby you think you know everything now?" Blake asked after they had walked back to the servants quarters.

"I think so yeah." Ruby replied. "So what do I do know?"

"The Queen said you would begin working tomorrow. So if I was you I'd sleep. You're gonna need the rest."

Ruby nodded. Blake was probably right. So she moved to her bed in the quarters and laid down. Soon after she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day started quickly. Ruby was rushed out of bed by Blake and told the Queen would be there in a few minute to take her to Weiss room. It wasn't long before she got there. Now she was trailing slowly behind her to Weiss' room.

The Queen gave a slight knock on the door before entering. Weiss was sitting at her desk pouring over some random book that looked way to thick to Ruby.

"Weiss, Your new servant. Ruby Rose." The Queen said motioning to Ruby.

"Princess." Ruby said after preforming the proper bow.

Weiss looked up when she heard Ruby's voice and she did not look pleased.

"Mom, I thought I told you I didn't want some dirty stable hand as my servant."

"It's time to stop being so stubborn and accept what you are given."

"Well you agreed that you would at least find someone that could read."

The Queen was not happy at the tone of her daughter. She snatched the book Weiss was reading and held it up to Ruby.

"Read the first paragraph." She ordered.

"1327 was the first year of the faunas war. Lasted for nearly three years. In that time the kingdom had split into two groups. One side supported the Faunas. The other were against them. Although what may surprise most to here is humans and faunas fought on both sides of the war." So she was reading a history both Ruby thought when she finished.

"Not only can she read she can also write. She was taught by the same person you where." The Queen said coldly.

"Ozpin taught her?" The Princess asked.

"Yes. Now she is to be your personal servant. Whether you want her or not." The Queen walked out of the room leaving her daughter in stunned silence.

When she finally came to her senses she stood up and walked over to Ruby. She examined Ruby as one would a horse. Weiss walked around her in silence. Lingering behind her for a minute she finally came back around.

"Fine, sense I've been given no choice you will do. At least you can read and write." The Princess' words didn't bother Ruby much. She had leaved on the street for a few years, and she had grown accustom to threats and insults.

"Now I want you to go through those stack of papers over there." Weiss said indicating toward a small desk stacked high with paper. "They are letters from other kingdoms Prince and Princesses that wish to take my hand in marriage. Go through them a politely write a letter back declining each of them."

"You are not even interested in them Ma'am?"

"No the few I am interested in I have removed. Now hurry and get it done." Weiss waved her off to the desk.

Ruby sat down and began to read some of the letters. Some of them were nice and sweet. Like the one from Prince Fox Alistair. He had simply said he wanted to meet and see where things went. Others, however, were simply repulsive like the one from Prince Winchester. He had explicitly explained what he had planned to do to Weiss in bed. How anyone could be so disgusting was beyond Ruby.

Taking each of the letters she started writing the replies. She tried to make them sound as best as possible. Ruby was half studying some of them so hers could sound like someone who actually knew what they were doing wrote them.

About halfway through them she felt a presence behind her. It was the Princess of course.

"Let me see one of the letters." She demanded.

Ruby quickly did as told giving her one of the better ones she had written. Weiss scanned the paper silently. When she was done she almost looked amazed.

"How did you make it sound this good? I thought someone like you would having rough writing."

"Well, I was sorta studying the other letters so I could give a good reply Ma'am."

"It's decent." Weiss said objectively. "and when it's just us call me Weiss. I hate being called ma'am or one of my titles. Also don't bow to me either."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Ruby asked nervously. She couldn't imagine talking to the princess like any other person.

"Yes. Now back to work." Weiss sat back down at her desk and began writing.

Ruby watched her for another moment. The way she looked in the dimly candle lit room was stunning. She thought the princess couldn't possible get anymore beautiful. How wrong Ruby had been.

Finally tearing her eye's away and shaking her head to clear it she set back to work. Ruby still had at least fifty letters to reply to. It was going to be a long a day.

* * *

Ruby was finally starting to get to the bottom of the stack when she ran out of ink. Not wanting to disturb the Princes, because she still looked extremely busy. Ruby decided to search the desk she was at. The top drawer had nothing. The bottom looked like more letters.

Ruby knew she shouldn't look considering these were probably the letters Weiss removed from the pile. She just couldn't help herself. She decided to take a quick look at them. reading over the first two she notice how pretty the hand writing was. The same thing applied to the third and forth. That's when Ruby noticed all the letters where from princesses. Not one of them was from a prince.

"Those are not for your eyes." Weiss said from behind Ruby. She had apparently walked up behind Ruby without her realizing it.

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking for ink an- and I didn't want to disturb to. I'm so sorry my curiosity just came over me." Weiss raised a hand to silence Ruby.

"The ink is over on that table." Weiss said pointing toward a table in the far corner of them room.

Ruby nodded and placed the letters back in there drawer. Quickly moving over to the table she grabbed an ink pot. Returning to her seat she began to work again.

"I can ask you a question, Weiss?" Ruby asked when her curiosity started gnawing at her again.

"What?" Weiss replied in a not to pleased tone.

"I'm sorry if it's to personal, but all the letters where from princesses..." Ruby trailed off.

Weiss gave an irritated sigh. "First Rose, never say you're sorry. Its a sign of weakness. Secondly, if you must know, I have... Little interest in men."

Ruby was shocked at the Princess' confession. It almost gave her hope. The again she was just a stable hand. Servant now. There was no way that Weiss would fall for her. She had leagues of Princesses to chose from, and compared to them Ruby was nothing.

"What about you Rose?" Weiss asked pulling Ruby back to reality.

"Me?"

"Yes dunce, you know my preference. I see it only fair I know yours." The Princess had a point.

"Women." Ruby said turning back to her work.

Nothing else was said by either of them for the next few hours. Weiss was busy doing whatever Princesses do, and Ruby still had a few letters to go. Albeit the last of the letter were a bit rough. Her mind was wondering and she wasn't focused. Finally when she was done Ruby leaned back in her chair and stretched.

"Weiss, I'm done. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Ruby asked politely.

"No, but I need a break from this." Weiss said leaning back. "Go run to the kitchen. Tell them I am famished, and will be down shortly."

Ruby nodded and set off. Praying she remembered the way properly she began her walk down the hallway. A left, right, right, left, down stairs, another left, passed the dinning hall, and one more left. She made it to the kitchen.

Walking in she noticed it was a fury of motion. Picking out who she thought was in charge she approach them.

"Yes, what is it we are very busy." The man said when she approached.

"The Princess wish for me to inform you that she is famished and will be down shortly."

"Of course." The man said startled. "Everyone the Princess will be down shortly. Change priorities.

Ruby watched as the entire kitchen staff changed direction. The chaos before was replaced by even greater chaos. At least that's what it looked like to Ruby. Taking that as her queue to leave Ruby left the kitchen. She began to make her way back to Weiss' room when she met the Princess half way.

"You've told them."

"Yes, your highness." Ruby said. back to the titles and bowing sense they were out of the room.

"Good come with me." Weiss lead the way to the dining hall.

When she sat down Ruby stood a respectful distance behind her. Just like Blake had taught her. It wasn't long before another servant brought out Weiss' meal. It looked amazing. Even if Ruby didn't know what half of it was.

Weiss ate her meal in silence. To Ruby it seemed dreadful. She was use to having all of her friends around. They all talked and laughed while they ate, but he Princess didn't have anyone. She was alone. The more Ruby thought about it the more she realized that she would never want to be a princess.

It was a life of solitude. Everyone else was beneath you, and you couldn't be friends with any of them. You had you keep up appearances. It was all work and none of the fun the stories that's what made Weiss so cold and bitter. Growing up without real friends must be hard.

"Dunce, are you even listening to me?" The Princess said.

"What? I'm sorry. My mind kind of drifted off." Ruby said embarrassed.

"Don't let it happen again. Now I said go to the library and get me The Faunas Wars Volume Two and meet me back at the room." Weiss stood up and marched away.

Ruby did as instructed. Finding her way through the maze of the castle hallways. She reached the library with little trouble. Stepping inside she was amazed at the sheer size of it. Rows upon rows of bookshelves lined the walls. How was she suppose to find one book among the thousands that were here.

It took her around half an hour to find the book. She just hoped Weiss wasn't to mad. Running back to the room she entered to find Weiss standing by the door. Her arms were crossed and she had a sour look on her face.

"What took you so long?" Weiss asked as soon as Ruby entered.

"I'm so sorry. The library was so big and I had no idea were to look." Ruby said nervously.

Weiss snatched the book from Ruby's hands. "What did I tell you about saying sorry, and for future reference. The library is in alphabetical order starting on the left side."

The rest of the day was much of the same. Ruby running back and forth doing the things Weiss ordered. Mostly it was to the library, but every now and then it was something different. It was tiring running back and forth all day in the massive castle. Every time Ruby left the room she wondered if she still was willing to do this, but every time she came back and saw Weiss she knew that she was.

The day was finally coming to a close. The birds had stopped singing, the sun was set, and Weiss was finally done with her books.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." She said pushing off her desk to stand up.

She moved behind the changing wall and started undressing. Ruby could see her outline, and couldn't stop her imagination from running wild. The thought of Weiss naked sent Ruby's heart into a panic.

"Rose, look in the bottom drawer of my dresser and get one of my night gowns." Weiss said from behind the wall.

After getting the night gown Ruby hesitantly handed it around the wall. Weiss snatched it, quickly threw it on, and went to her bed.

"You may go now." She said as she settled down.

Ruby left trying to still her erratic heart. When she made it to the servants quarters she was met with Blake.

"So how as your first day?"

Ruby's reply was to fall face first into her bed and instantly fall asleep.

"Yeah, I felt the same way."

* * *

 **This chapter is a little rough I know, and I am sorry about that. I've been really distracted lately. My best friend is in the hospital. My grandmother isn't doing very well either. A bunch of other things are happening. It's a mess guys. So forgive me if this chapter isn't up to par. I will really try to make the next one much better. I may even come back and rewrite this one. Until then I hope you enjoyed it anyway**

 **-Roctan**


End file.
